Reunions and Revalations
by Nefertanya dragongurl Ahhotep
Summary: Now that the team has gotten back together, and Gabumon is found, can Gennai be trusted to explain everything?
1. Part 1

Well! It looks like the gang survived their trip back(Spectrum series). But what's all this about? Who are these voices, and what did they all mean when they swore themselves to the human's sides? Is it really all a test? If so, for what? And where the hell is Gabumon? Maybe know we can find out.....  
  
A.S.D.A  
  
  
Reunions and Revelations  
by Nefertanya dragongurl Ahhotep  
  
  
  
Mimi Tachikawa stared ahead as if in a trance. As a matter of fact, she was, in a way. Palmon tugged her along, chatting, asking questions. But even though she replied to them all, Mimi had no idea what those responses were or what the little plant was asking.  
  
She was far too focused on the new sensations around her. Little whispers came from all around. The branches actually seemed to be reaching out, to stroke her face and arms with their leaves. And a trail of little pink blossoms followed her every footstep.  
  
"MIMI!!"  
  
The sharp tug on her arm managed to bring her back to reality, and she stared in surprise at her digimon. "What's wrong with you?" the plant-girl barked. "You outta your gourd or something?"  
  
"I am not!" Mimi indignantly replied. 'I was just..." at was she doing? Why did it feel like a part of her was occupied somewhere else? "D'oh! I was just thinking! Now, come on, the beach is over here."  
  
Now it was Palmon's turn to look surprised. "How did *you* know? You've never been to this part of the Digital World before now!"  
  
Mimi couldn't explain it, but it was like someone had just whispered the direction in her ear. "I just do, okay? Now, let's go!"  
  
She turned in a huff. Now that she was fully aware, past events were beginning to terrify her. At what point did dreams stop being dreams?  
  
Palmon blinked a few times. "Well!" she huffed as she took a step after her tall friend. Then she noticed something and stopped. Why were little flowers following Mimi?  
  
"Uh, Mimi?" she croaked. "Oh, MEEEEMEEEE!!!!!"  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
"I told you, it's complicated!"  
  
`"But Joe!" Izzy complained, "How could the voices be one person and a whole lot of people at the same time?"  
  
"You said you were in a roomful of Izzies. " Tentomon offered.  
  
"Yes, but they all had their own voice, even if it was the same as my own."  
  
"Well, I-hey!" Joe leapt up. "Someone's coming! Maybe it's one of the others!"  
  
"Ah, prodigious!"  
  
Six heads turned expectantly. But nothing emerged from the woods bordering the beach. Five heads turned back to Joe.  
  
"Uh...Joe..."  
  
"I'm sure I saw something! Here, hang on!" He took off at a smooth lope towards the trees. All the old forebodings filled him as he slipped in between them. He smiled-a weird reaction to be sure, but just feeling them felt good.  
  
"Joe?"  
  
His head snapped up, and eyes widened in amazement. "M-Mimi?!"  
  
Male instinct made him do a slow pan over his old friend. It had been five years since he'd last seen her, and she'd certainly changed.   
  
Her legs were longer, shapelier, and stronger looking. Her figure had become, ahem, shapelier as well. Her skin was bronzed, her hair lighter, obviously from the hours spent in the Texan sun. And she was giving him a *very* icy glare.  
  
"Um....wow....Er, hello! Ha-ha, hoo! Long time no see!" he stumbled as his face reddened.  
  
Mimi's features softened with affection. "Yeah."  
  
She was pleased to see the years had been very kind to him. Gomamon must have dragged him into the water-his shirt looked still wet. She didn't mind, though, it showed off his well-built chest and arms. Was this really the lanky little thing she'd grown up with? He body was lean and trim-gone was the awkward gangliness that had plagued him during adolescence.   
  
She decided she liked the stripe of blue in his hair, though what would possess him to do something like that was beyond her. Then she remembered her own stripe of green, placed there by mysterious circumstances.  
  
"Oh Joe!' she wailed as she glomped him, "I missed you guys so much!"  
  
"We missed you too, Mimi. Now will you let me breath?" Joe choked out. She quickly let go and giggled in embarrassment.   
  
"Hey, Izzy's down by the water." he said as soon as he stopped wheezing. "So are the digimon. Serenamon too. Do you remember here?"  
  
"I do!" Palmon piped up. "She was a prisoner of MarquisDemon., like I was!"  
  
"Well, come on down!" Joe merrily grabbed the brunette by the elbow. He knew how guilty she still felt about the whole MarquisDemon/kidnapping thing, even though she understood it wasn't truly her fault.  
  
Joe chuckled as he watched Izzy's jaw hit the sand when they beach 'club' saw them returning. As expected, Mimi immediately broke loose and began to fawn over the now much-taller man genius.   
  
She laughed in delight as she examined the small gold hoop dangling from one ear, received in a teenage dare.  
  
"I know, I know! What was I thinking!" he groaned.  
  
Warmly, the bronze-skinned woman greeted the pale-skinned womon, who for some reason wasn't too enthusiastic to see her.   
  
"Well," Mimi sighed, attention now on the digimon creatures. "I see you all got bigger."  
  
Joe turned in surprise towards the sea lion pair. "Well, I was *wondering* when you'd notice that." Gomamon quipped dryly. Selkie was still the smaller, but both had increased at least a couple of inches in both length and height. Selkie was much sleeker looking, while the muscles around Gomamon's chest, forepaws, and neck were thicker. No wonder that slap had hurt so much!  
  
"Well, sorry, but I was a little preoccupied." he quipped back.  
  
"I wasn't aware that you could still grow in your Rookie form. I guess I just assumed that you'd change into your Champion forms when you gained enough energy." Izzy mused as he looked over the super-sized metalbug.  
  
"You have any idea how much *time* that would take?! No, we just get a little bigger, the way you did." Tentomon buzzed over to Serenamon, who still looked pouty.  
  
"You got bigger too, Serenamon."  
  
"Aye, but it's not like anyone would notice." she growled bitterly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind..."  
  
Palmon clasped her hands and smiled. "I think she likes him!" she squealed softly. How cute!  
  
"I'd be inclined to agree with you." Gomamon drawled as he ambled up to her. "So...how're 'things' with you?"  
  
Palmon's lower lip trembled along with her smile. "I'm not sure what you mean." she said, pretending that she had no clue what the sea lion was referring to.  
  
"I think you do." he teased knowingly. "But, if you don't want to-"  
  
Palmon had bolted off towards Serenamon and Tentomon, practically leaving the sea lions behind in a sand storm.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, that's her. Doesn't seem like they made any progress. Jeeze, I don't get it! How can their feelings be so obvious to everyone, but so oblivious to the two of them?"  
  
Selkie watched him mournfully as he waddled back to Joe.   
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
"Does anyone have *any* idea where we're going?" Kari whined again.  
  
"Kari, please! We're doing the best we can!"  
  
"I know Tai. I guess I'm just cranky because my foot's starting to hurt."  
  
TK immediately turned his attention on Kari, forcing Patamon to quickly grab onto his neck. "Which one? The one you hurt before?"  
  
Kari blinked and giggled. "You mean you remember that?"  
  
"Sure I do! I even helped carry you, like this!" He ducked under her arm with a flourish, causing her to laugh.   
  
"I remember Sora pulling Tai by his hair." Agumon offered, making the two teens laugh harder. Sora and Tai blushed, causing Biyomon to giggle. But she stopped when Agumon cast her a hopeful glance. He cast his eyes downward, crestfallen.   
  
Tai chuckled as he watched TK cheering Kari up. He wondered if the younger blonde was trying to hit on her? He looked around to she if Matt had noticed.  
  
Matt was trailing behind, idly bleating a note from his harmonica. Tai used the opportunity to size him up. Matt had never been big in the muscle department, but he had filled out since the first time they'd landed here. And he was fast. Unless you caught him off-guard, you were in for one hell of a fight.  
  
Tai smirked as he rubbed his jaw in remembrance. But when they'd found Matt....he'd looked so frail. Worse than when Devimon had split File Island and forced brother from brother. Then, it had been an emotional crack, an admission of the deeply caring boy concealed behind the shell of ice.  
  
But this had been a gaping maw that had consumed him physically and emotionally. It had taken a full day before he was strong enough to walk unassisted. He seemed to get better, especially after they found Kari, but he still seemed lost.  
  
Like he needed a friend.  
  
"Hey man, nice tune!" Tai chuckled brightly. Matt stared and stared ahead.  
  
"Why didn't he come?"  
  
"Huh?" Tai stared cautiously at his despondent counterpart. "You mean Gabumon? I'm sure he'll be here soon enough."  
  
"He abandoned me. I insulted him, and now he doesn't want to be here."  
  
"Why do you think that, Matt?"  
  
"I told him he probably looked funny without his fur. And he only just saved my life by covering me with it."  
  
"Matt, are you talking about when you and me got into that fistfight over TK? Back when Devimon split up File Island?"  
  
Matt winced visibly. "I was mad at myself for insulting Gabumon, and I was worried about TK, and I took it all out on you because I was too proud to admit I was wrong."  
  
So that's what was bugging him! Tai tapped the blonde's shoulder. When he looked up questioningly, Tai obliged by giving him a good shot to the gut.  
  
With a twinkle in his embered eyes, he leaned over the wheezing man. "There, we're even."  
  
"TAI!! What *are* you doing?!" Sora came barreling at the duo. The air shimmered around her, eyes ablaze, and Tai pulled back in spite of himself.   
  
No, Sora, it's okay!" Matt choked.  
  
"It is?"  
  
"Yeah, I needed that." the paler man allowed the darker man to help him up, tightening his grip suddenly. "But if you *ever* pull a stunt like that again, I'll kill you."  
  
The trademark grin broke across Tai's face. "Deal!" he laughed, the odd couple strolled past Sora, who just rolled her eyes.  
  
"Boys."  
  
  
  
  
  
Nope, he's not here either! Where is that male! Just like a dog to wander off! :)  
  
Actually, I am ill today so I'm just not going any farther. Don't worry. He's around. Somewhere. 


	2. Part 2

So Mimi's found Joe and Izzy, and Matt's taken one in the gut for the sake of friendship. Can they ever reform as a whole and *stay* that way??  
  
A.S.D.A  
  
  
Reunions and Revelations  
by Nefertanya dragongurl Ahhotep  
  
  
  
Tentomon landed heavily on a tree branch. He'd been volunteered to be an aerial lookout for the others, and now, after an hour of eyestrain, he was hungry and tired.   
  
"Oh!!" A sudden flash had broken through his pity party of one. He soared up, and was overjoyed at what he saw.  
  
"That way! That way!" He buzzed eagerly upon his descent.   
  
"You found them! Good job, buddy!" Izzy stood from the makeshift game of checkers he was currently playing with Serenamon.  
  
"But we haven't finished playing!" she objected. Izzy looked back down at her with mild confusion, then smiled.  
  
"Well then, I'll owe you one." he quipped as he offered his hand, which she politely waved away.  
  
"Thank ye, but I'm not in the mood to get shocked again."  
  
The computer genius blushed as everyone but Mimi and Palmon laughed. But then, they had yet to deal with Izzy's electrifying touch.  
  
"Hey! I wonder if it's Sora!" Mimi squealed suddenly.  
  
"I thought I saw her, but they were still to far away for me to be sure."   
  
That's all the fashion plate needed to hear. "Great! She still owes me a lipstick!" She ran in the general direction Tentomon had pointed, ignoring the cries and protests of her digimon and Joe.  
  
"Oh, Mimi!" Palmon huffed as her ward slipped out of sight.  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
After a rather lengthy explanation to Sora, the two digi-destined leaders were again walking side-by-side. This time, the mood was considerably lighter.  
  
"Can we *please* just rest for one tiny little minute?" Kari pleaded for the forty-seventh time. Her ankle was really starting to hurt, and she had a cramp in her arm where it was slung over TK.  
  
"You're beginning to sound like Mimi, Kari." TK laughed as he slipped her onto a mossy boulder.  
  
"And what's so bad about that?!"  
  
Even the boulder seemed to jump a mile at the sharp voice. Mimi stood before them all, hands on her hips, smirking at them all.  
  
"M-Mimi...?" Sora croaked tearfully. The other woman nodded, brown eyes puppy-dog wide and wobbly. For several silent seconds, they regarded each other, ages of emotion charging the air. Then, with a sudden piercing shriek that would rouse Beethoven from the grave, the bearers of Love and Sincerity rushed each other.  
  
`Still squealing, they bounced in a circle, hands clasped tight. And that's how they were when the rest of the gang arrived.  
  
"Joe! Izzy! Glad you guys could make it!" Tai joked in a falsetto, shouting to be heard over the girls as he flounced over in a bad imitation of the two.  
  
"Wasn't *too* hard- all we had to do was follow the screams of the banshees here." Joe jerked his head in the girls' direction, who were now trying simultaneously trying to fill in the other on what had happened.   
  
Finally out of breath, the girls sheepishly began to acknowledge the rest of their friends. Mimi giddily hugged each and everyone of them. Then it was Matt's turn...  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
She had never looked more beautiful, he decided. Joy seemed to radiate from her, making her somehow brighter that Kari had ever been. He'd watched, thunderstruck, as she glomped everybody, love and affection in every molecule around her and that person. Then, all too suddenly, she was facing him!  
  
"Matt...."  
  
"Uh. Hey." he nodded, his body trying to go back to his old too-cool-for-mere-words stance, but it was hard to do with his knees suddenly composed of jelly. He'd thought he was long over his childhood crush-apparently he thought wrong.  
  
"Hi." she whispered shyly back. Awkwardly, hesitantly, she stepped over to him, and gave a timid hug, which he awkwardly returned.   
  
Palmon giggled. she hadn't been friends *this* long with Mimi without learning the term 'hottie', and Matt definitely fit the bill. His faded jeans were snug, but not tight. They looked like they merely grew there. In fact, they were actually a birthday gift to Matt from Mimi herself. Whatever else was in his wardrobe, nothing felt as comfortable to him as those jeans. A green hooded sweatshirt, sans sleeves, brought out the blue of his eyes, as well as accentuating the build of his arms.  
  
Only one accessory would have made his outfit perfect, the orchid thought miserably....  
  
"Palmon?"  
  
"Hi Matt!" Palmon squealed.  
  
"Wow, I almost didn't recognize you. Looking good, girl!"  
  
The flower blushed and ducked her head. "Thank you." She squeaked, pleased yet embarrassed. "So, um..." Palmon rocked on her heels, crossing her hands behind her slimmer waist, looking a little *too* casual. "...You alone?"  
  
That's when it hit Matt like a ton of bricks. Why hadn't he realized it earlier?! It all made sense-Palmon's odd excuse to change seats, Gabumon's confused, stilted conversations.   
  
he smirked.   
  
"Hey, yeah, where is Gabumon, Matt?" Mimi questioned the blonde. "Is he off looking for firewood or something?"  
  
"Um, well, no." With that, all the digimon began to chatter at once.  
  
"He's really not here?"  
  
"That's so unlike him!"  
  
"Why didn't he come?"  
  
"Don't know. Maybe he's hurt, or sick?"  
  
Butterflies crashed and died inside Palmon's stomach. Gabumon wasn't there. Was it her fault? Had she missed something in their last conversation?  
  
"I remember him saying he was going on some type of quest." Gatomon announced thoughtfully.  
  
"What type of quest? Where?" Matt demanded.  
  
"I don't know. He never said." the white cat replied apologetically. "Palmon, I think you were the last to talk to him. Did he tell you anything?"  
  
"No!" Palmon quickly responded. "Why would he tell *me*?" she thought bitterly.  
  
"Are you sure he didn't let something slip? Some clue?" Matt pleaded, getting on his knees to look at the girls on their level. They opened their mouths to respond negatively, but instead screamed as a large white and yellow blur knocked Matt several feet into the dirt on his side.  
  
"MATT!!"  
  
The blonde groaned a bit breathlessly under the heavy weight.   
  
"Gabumon?"  
  
Two copper-red eyes beamed down at him. "Yup, that's me!" he giggled in his deep voice.  
  
"Where the *HELL* have you been?!" the human scolded as he ferociously hugged the prodigal 'mon. "Do you have any idea of how much I missed you?"  
  
"I'll bet it was only half as much as I missed you!" the wolf-lizard teased.   
  
"Gabumon?"  
  
"TK?" For once, he was glad the younger blonde interrupted, noting with a pleasant surprise how strong the boy had grown. They both had, actually. He guessed that meant he had raised them well!  
  
Patamon and the girls hugged him too, although with slightly less enthusiasm than Matt had shown. Soon the air was filled with excited chatter as everyone began to catch up. That is, until...  
  
"What the hell happened to you?!"  
  
"Agumon!" the wolf-lizard chastised. True, he hadn't said anything *too* bad, but Gabumon still regarded Patamon as an innocent, and there were ladies present!  
  
"I mean, jeeze! Look at you!' he gesticulated his arms in emphasis.  
  
"I just got a little bigger. I told you I would." Gabumon replied, a bit hurt.  
  
"You didn't say you'd get *huge*!"  
  
Two by two, fifteen pairs of eyes widened to take in Gabumon, much to the digimon's consternation. Minus the horn, Gabumon stood only an inch or two smaller than Agumon. But what he lacked in height he made up for in girth.  
  
Not to say he was fat. While yes, he still had his familiar potbelly, it was not as pronounced as when he was younger. The rest of him appeared to be pure, thick muscle. His spiky tail flexed back and forth as sinuously as Gatomon's. Even his fur appeared to be sleeker and fuller.  
  
Blushing furiously, Palmon decided she liked what she saw. Really liked. Really, really, *really* liked!  
  
Gabumon shifted uncomfortably. His kind never liked to be the center of attention, and Gabumon was no exception. He didn't see what the big deal was. Biyomon's feathers were longer, Patamon's wings were stronger. Gatomon didn't appear quite so kittenish, and Palmon...  
  
Whoa...  
  
Since they were all too busy staring at him anyways, Gabumon made another slow pan over Palmon's body. Her roots and legs looked longer and well-toned. Her body sported a more feminine shape that reminded him of her 'Palla' days. The petals that made up her hair were fuller and longer, dangling seductively in front of the warm emerald eyes he remembered so well.   
  
Gods, he hadn't realized how deeply he *missed* her! Memories and emotions flooded him, and he barely felt capable of restraining himself from sobbing at her feet.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ack, I can just *hear* Miyo screaming! lol! Gabumon's back, but where has he been? Will we find out next week? Probably. And Devidramon, how'd u know there'd be hints of Yami in here? :D 


	3. Part 3

Well! It looks like the gang survived their trip back(Spectrum series). But what's all this about? Who are these voices, and what did they all mean when they swore themselves to the human's sides? Is it really all a test? If so, for what? And where the hell *was* Gabumon, now that's finally returned? At least we know how he still eels about a certain plant girl....!  
  
A.S.D.A  
  
  
Reunions and Revelations  
by Nefertanya dragongurl Ahhotep  
  
  
  
  
  
Suddenly Palmon realized he was staring at her, and she jumped a little. "Wow, um, it's good to see you, Gabumon." she said with a slight tremble  
  
Why had he been staring at her like that? Had he missed her the way she'd missed him? Spent long nights wondering how thing could have been different? The lonely ache in her stomach returned, and threatened to swallow her whole in front of everybody.   
  
"Palmon, are you okay? you look like you're about to cry." Agumon asked worriedly, oblivious to the emotional despair the flower's heart was mired in.   
  
"I-I'm ju-just so ha-ppy to be all to-ge-ther again..." she half-lied before sobbing into her oversized hands.   
  
"Oh, Palmon!" Mimi laughed indulgently as she bent to hug her best friend. Soon all the younger digidestined piled on, and a group hug quickly turned into a dogpile of giggles and affectionate coos as the others joined in.   
  
Ah, what the heck, it couldn't hurt to join in now? Gabumon chuckled as he stepped forward. Then everyone was staring at him again.  
  
"*Now* what?" he wailed in exasperation. What was wrong with these people?!  
  
"You were walking on all fours." Matt explained.  
  
"So?" The wolf-lizard inquired irritably. Why weren't they picking on Agumon  
's tail? Our Tai's hair? Why him?  
  
Tai grimaced with equally irritated look as he opened his mouth to retort, but shut it abruptly when Matt brought his hand to the brunette's chest.  
  
"We're really sorry Gabumon. I guess it's just because you're the last of us to show up."  
  
Tai's mouth worked again. "Yea, you're late, man!"  
  
The digimon's eyes softened. "I tried to find you days ago! I can't explain it, but I just had this feeling you were here! It pulled me into the mountains, and I thought for sure I'd lost you in all that snow! Finally I caught your scent leading back into the valleys, and finally I caught up with you!"  
  
"Aw, big guy...." Matt cooed, pulling the digimon into a big hug.  
  
"Hey Palmon, is that why it took you so long to find me? Because you couldn't catch my scent? Hm, this new deodorant must *really* work!" Mimi said, sniffing herself.  
  
"Huh?" Palmon looked at Mimi blankly. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"What am I talking about? Please! I was lost in those swamps forever! You must have *sensed* me at some point in time!" She continued for several moments, retelling her ordeal to the others, about the swamps, the voice, and the little pink flower.  
  
"Hey we had stuff like that happen to us!" Tai exclaimed. Everyone told of their ordeals, of the strange voice/voices that spoke to them. Some, like Kari, couldn't fully remember details, and some, like Tai, kept to themselves certain details without knowing why.  
  
"But Mimi, I only knew you were in the Digital World when I found you sleeping on the path!"  
  
The other digimon murmured their agreement. None-save Gabumon-had any idea that their human partners had returned until they had found them(or in Joe's case, had them delivered) after their apparent ordeal.  
  
"Greetings, digidestined!"  
  
"GENNAI!" sixteen voices cried in unison.  
  
Walking stick in one hand, the other waving merrily, a slightly more aged Gennai ambled up to them. "My, how we've all grown! And well! Who's this little lady?" he asked cheerfully, patting Selkie's head.  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
The two gomamons shared a curious look. "It's Selkie, Gennai." Gomamon replied warily.  
  
"Selkiemon?" Gennai asked, baffled.  
  
"No, just Selkie. Don't you remember?" Joe asked worriedly, dozens of mental ailments coursing through his memory banks.  
  
Izzy waved away the current thread of conversation with annoyance. "Enough about that! Gennai, listen..." And he proceeded to tell the old man of the previous events, each member adding a detail or two along the way. He told the obi-wan about MarquisDemon and Ladymon, of Merlin and Nimue and meeting Serenamon, of discovering Selkie and defeating Heymon(twice!), and of the e-mail that had sent them all on a most perilous journey.  
  
With each passing sentence, Gennai's brow furrowed deeper and deeper. "Young man, are you absolutely sure about all of this?"   
  
"Gennai, we're positively sure!" Matt cried with exasperation. "We have proof-Selkie, Joe's new tag, *our* crests!" He yanked out his own tag and held it aloft.  
  
"Mimi's feet still leave flowers!" Palmon added.  
  
"They do?" she asked in surprise as she lifted them.  
  
"Kari was glowing, Gennai! We all *saw* her!" Gatomon cried.  
  
"Joe still smells like sea water." Gomamon offered with a shrug of his broad shoulders.  
  
"Oh, thanks a lot!" Joe smiled.  
  
"No problem1"  
  
The old man grunted and grimaced. "Kids, I don't know what to tell you. I only *just* picked up your signals an hour ago, and never before now.  
  
All I can think of is that someone somewhere has been using my identity to jerk you around."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"I don't know. But I'll tell you what. I'll go back to my home. The data I have there will probably be a great help in figuring this out. Meanwhile, you kids head west, towards the mountains-"  
  
"But we just *came* from there!" Mimi wailed.  
  
"Regrettable, but there is an old legend of an old power that came to my attention recently."  
  
"Why would we be interested in that?"  
  
"Well, the legend says it is being guarded by a powerful being against a great evil. Perhaps one of them is my identity thief. I certainly hope it's the former. I have a reputation to keep!"  
  
He wished them all luck and ambled off in the reverse direction, muttering about the indignities of being used.  
  
"Well, whaddya think, gang?" Tai asked when the old man disappeared into the distance.   
  
"I say we go for it." Matt answered while scratching Gabumon's ear.  
  
"Think so? It could be dangerous."  
  
"Maybe so, but we've proven before that we're nearly unstoppable when we really act like a team. We've all come a long way since we first landed here. Even if Gennai didn't send that e-mail, *someone* asked us for help. Can we really let them down after we've come this far?"  
  
"Matt's right." Mimi put her two cents in. "When I was drowning in that swamp, all I could think about was missing Palmon. I wouldn't dream of seeing my best friend hurt because I was too chicken to help again."  
  
Sora gave Mimi a reassuring squeeze on her shoulder. "I know how you feel. When I was staring at the backside of the sun, all I could think about was how bad I felt about leaving everybody alone."  
  
"Well then, it's settled." Tai smiled brightly, pulling Matt to his side. "We take up our old jobs as the 'deafeaters of darkness' and help out in whatever way we can! Everyone with me?!"  
  
"YEAH!!"  
  
  
  
So Gennai doesn't know what's going on? Is he being serious, or is this another one of his little 'clue games'? What is this legend? Does it really exist? And if it does, can 8 humans and 10 digimon really stand up to the evil that desires it? 


End file.
